Zangetsu
=Hollow Ichigo= From Bleach Wiki Hollow Ichigo is a powerful entity that was created when Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside his soul a commonality among the Visored. Among the series' most prominent antagonists, Hollow Ichigo is the longest-running villain in Bleach history, randomly appearing in almost every single story arc, including the anime-only Bount, New Captain and Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arcs. Since then, his darkly presence has been felt whenever Ichigo dons his inner Hollow's mask, and although the Hollow was defeated, he has made his return.2 Appearance His overall appearance is practically the same as Ichigo's; they look identical, only with his color scheme the opposite of Ichigo's. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with pure white skin and hair. His eyes consists of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. While Ichigo wears a black standard Shinigami Shihakusho, his Hollow self wears a white Shihakusho uniform with a black cloth belt.34 When he made his appearance in the Fake Karakura Town arc, he still wore the white Shihakusho in Bankai, although now, he dons the mask and horns of Ichigo's 2nd full hollow form.5 Born from a Hollowfication process, Hollow Ichigo represents the dark side of Ichigo's soul. He has stated himself to present Ichigo's purest instincts. 6 As he resides within Ichigo's soul, he has become a manifestation of Ichigo's very spiritual power, meaning Ichigo's Shinigami powers also draw strength from him. He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakutō: In contrast to Ichigo's black cleaver with a silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his own Zangetsu is silver with a black edge and black wrapping cloths. Personality Hollow Ichigo's most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. His only reason for existence is to take over Ichigo's power and body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees. He taunts Ichigo as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, though he relishes the idea of taking Ichigo's powers for himself.7 He battles like a berserker, unlike Ichigo, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force.89 He also protects Ichigo's body when he is about to die, because if Ichigo died, he would too. He also seems to respect Zangetsu's spirit to a certain extent.1011 Hollow Ichigo has declared that Ichigo is the "king" of the inner world and he is the "horse." Hollow Ichigo wishes to "take the crown" from Ichigo so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality. After his loss, he states he's willing to allow Ichigo to keep the crown for now, but once Ichigo "screws up again," he declared he'd make his move again.12 When he's merged with Tensa Zangetsu however, much of the Zanpakutō spirit's personality seems to be in effect, making the Inner Hollow much more calm, though he is prone to occasional outbursts similar to Hollow Ichigo. He even states that he wishes to protect Ichigo, contrary to his frequent earlier statements of wanting Ichigo's body and power for himself. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Ichigo relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Ichigo's as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. While Ichigo fights in a deductive and logical manner, Hollow Ichigo fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from Ichigo's experience, the inner Hollow is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on his Zanpakutō in battle, he will occasionally use unarmed attacks during the brief period his blade is swung for mid-range combat to keep from being unprotected. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogant and insane demeanor, Hollow Ichigo has shown to be a very insightful and crafty fighter. While regularly mocking Ichigo, his mocking would also have deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately help Ichigo come to better understand himself and his powers. Hollow Ichigo's intellect has also been useful in battle. He would quickly realize mistakes in Ichigo's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Vast Spiritual Power: Hollow Ichigo has a remarkable amount of energy, equal to or perhaps greater than Ichigo's. Ulquiorra, the fourth strongest among the Espada, claimed that Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated from weak to higher than his own. *'Enhanced Strength': Hollow Ichigo has great physical strength, evidenced by him throwing Ichigo through a building. The Hollow is seen to be much more powerful than Ichigo, overpowering Ichigo very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Ichigo's. *'Enhanced Durability': He is capable of deflecting Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō with his unarmed left hand. Possession: Hollow Ichigo is capable of taking over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Ichigo's sclera blacken and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a Hollow mask forming on the left side of his face. Advanced Growth Rate: Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo has the same astounding growth rate. He gains any power that Ichigo does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. He was even able to use the Black Getsuga Tenshō before Ichigo, despite both learning Bankai around the same time. His own Getsuga Tenshō is incomparably stronger than Ichigo's. His actual limit is unknown, as he was never in any case seen fighting with all of his strength. Flash Steps Expert: In addition of having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo is also noticeably craftier in his movements than Ichigo. His attack patterns generally are harder to read and keep up with, allowing him to strike down his opponent easier. Zanpakutō Zangetsu Since Ichigo developed Hollow Ichigo (as a result from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spiritual body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Shinigami Ichigo with a strong desire take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself. *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Hollow Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Ichigo is, 1.75 meters, and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Hollow Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. Zangetsu's wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Getsuga Tenshō': At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. When Hollow Ichigo uses this technique in the physical world, it is black in color. *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu: It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, the Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō with a white blade, crossguard, and handle instead. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Hollow Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakusho) with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used heavily for melee combat but possess a certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manner, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a "Kuroi Getsuga", referring to the attack's darkened color. Ichigo has stated that the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Hollow Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy, that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his blue aura. Ever since Hollow Ichigo was defeated by Ichigo who then affirming his place as a Visored, he produces a black aura with a red outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a white aura that shoots high into the sky. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Hollow Powers Hollow Form: When Hollow Ichigo takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-red stripes on the left side. This full Hollow is shown as a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Zangetsu much like Ichigo himself does. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Like some Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. *'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': The Full Hollow's Getsuga Tenshō appears as completely surrounding Tensa Zangetsu. The extent of its power is currently unknown as it has never been utilized in this form. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': Even when only partially transformed, the Hollow's spiritual energy is greatly increased. Upon awakening, the Hollow form was powerful enough to break free from a full-powered Level 75 Bind Spell. *'Cero': This Hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. The blast is strong enough to overpower a Getsuga Tenshō from Zangetsu himself and throw him into a nearby building with great force. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Love Aikawa summoning his Hollow mask. *'Enhanced Strength': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kensei Muguruma with little effort, and put all of the Visored on the defensive with just brute force. Its physical strength increases greatly. *'Enhanced Speed': While in this state, his speed also increases greatly. *'Extra Appendage': In his full Hollow form, he is able to grow a large worm like appendage from various locations on his body (during his Visored training the arm, and in the Zanpakutō arc it emerged from his chest), this appendage will attack trying to consume Hollow Ichigo's current target. New Hollow Form: Ichigo Kurosaki later has his body taken over by Hollow Ichigo once again. This time, the full transformation is very physically different in appearance and far more powerful than originally shown. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Hollow Ichigo has his own version of this form with the opposite colors alternating black with white and vice versa. *'Telekinesis': Quickly after transforming, Ichigo was able to call Zangetsu back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. *'Enhanced Cero': His crimson Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, capable of completely overwhelming Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns instead of his fingers as it was during Ichigo's Visored training. However, if one of the horns are cut off, he is unable to form the Cero properly, and any energy already gathered will implode. *'Immense Strength': In this form, Ichigo is capable of destroying a large portion of Las Noches's roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is capable of easily tearing off Ulquiorra's left arm without much resistance from the Arrancar's Hierro. He is capable of crushing Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago and force it to collapse before Ulquiorra even got a chance to throw it. He easily slashed Ulquiorra from his left shoulder to his lower right hip through his Hierro. He is also able to effortlessly throw a large portion of rock with his single hand. *'Immense Durability': Ichigo's durability has greatly increased, able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Ulquiorra at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago, without any damage inflicted on him. *'Sonído': Ichigo manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Ulquiorra's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Ulquiorra also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonído instead. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His spiritual power is unknown, but Ichigo's already immense spiritual power increases drastically, as it is easily able to overwhelm Ulquiorra's own second release's power. Its sheer strength was great enough to terrify Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Yasutora Sado who sensed his spiritual pressure far away from the bottom of Las Noches. *'High-Speed Regeneration': After Ulquiorra shatters his mask, the energy from his Hollow transformation went above him and came down as some sort of energy that regrew the lost flesh that made his Hollow hole (as a result of Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero Oscuras) and even fully rejuvenated him of his injuries from Ulquiorra, to who commented on it to that effect. Category:Bleach villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Psychics Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Playable Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Martial Artists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Thrill-Seekers